


Stages of Grief: Anger

by pdrocker1



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdrocker1/pseuds/pdrocker1
Summary: This short story is the aftermath of the end of Act 1. This fanfic will be less graphic than that, but the events will still be referenced, and there will be other acts of violence from the characters. If you are sensitive to that, I would suggest you stop reading.





	Stages of Grief: Anger

**Author's Note:**

> This short story is the aftermath of the end of Act 1. This fanfic will be less graphic than that, but the events will still be referenced, and there will be other acts of violence from the characters. If you are sensitive to that, I would suggest you stop reading.

The 2nd Stage of Grief: Anger

After exiting Sayori’s room, I make my way over to her bathroom and vomit in the toilet. A splash of vomit lands on my blazer, but I’m too numb to care. Some subconscious portion of my brain decides I should return to school. 

I make my way back to the school, step by step. It’s almost an out of body experience, watching this strange boy with a thousand yard stare make his way late to school. Guided by pure muscle memory, I make my way towards the club room. Outside, Yuri is putting up the banner we made yesterday. Before my world fell apart around me. 

“Good morning, Paul. How do you think the banner we made turned out?”

As she turns she sees the pathetic state I am in.

“Paul? Is that vomit? What happened?!?”

As I put my hand on the door handle, I seem to acknowledge Yuri’s presence. 

“S-s-sa-sa-say… D-d-d-d-de…”

That’s all I manage to get out before I make my way into the club room, leaving an extremely confused and concerned Yuri outside. 

Now, another voice intrudes on my mental fortress, the walls preventing my total mental collapse. “Ah, Paul! How was _hanging out_ with Sayori? Ahaha!”

Suddenly, everything falls into place. 

Monika’s “talk” with Sayori.  
Monika refusing to tell what she said to Sayori.  
Sayori saying “Monika was right, I should just…”  
Monika saying I “left her hanging” this morning.  
Sayori’s disturbing poem/suicide note saying “Get out of my head before I listen to everything she said to me”  
And now, this?

I slowly turn my head towards Monika, the one who caused all this. My mental walls break. But it’s not sadness that floods in. No, this is anger. Pure, raw, untamed rage. 

My vision goes red. In half a second, I charge 10 feet at Monika, tackling her to the ground. Her head makes a satisfying smack on the tile floor. As I look down into her eyes, I see that artificial, condescending smile she wears all the time finally break. Instead, it’s replaced with fear. 

_She’s afraid of me._

_**She should be.**_

I put my hands around her neck. I squeeze.

_Let her feel what it’s like to asphyxiate. Show her the terror of having the life slowly squeezed out of you._

A flash of pink tries to pull my arms away from her throat. I push it away with one arm. I think I hear some desks fall over. Realizing I can do just as good a job with one arm, I use the other to start punching the **monster** beneath me. 

_Ruin her. Break her perfect pretty nose on her perfect pretty face on her perfect pretty head on her perfect pretty body. She doesn’t deserve them._

I begin to feel my face becoming wet with some salty liquid, as my hand gets covered in something red. 

Suddenly, I’m pulled off of my prey by two sets of arms. The spell breaks. The whole exchange must’ve lasted less than 5 seconds, but it felt like an eternity. I realize the arms belong to Yuri and Natsuki,the only other people on this floor this early. Yuri is angry. But Natsuki is absolutely terrified. For a moment, part of my brain is confused, assuming that the reactions would be the other way around. Yuri is the first to speak. 

“What the fuck has gotten into you, Paul?!? You could’ve killed her!!!”

Natsuki is starting to tear up as she backs away from me, and my anger begins to fade. “Paul… You’re scaring me…” she quietly lets out. She’s normally so confrontational, so to see her this terrified of me…

I glance over at the girl on the floor. Even now, with blood running down her face and bruises starting to form around her neck, she’s still wearing that shit-eating grin. I remember why I’m in this situation in the first place. 

Through my clenched teeth, I let out seven words: 

“Sayori. is. dead.” 

Yuri and Natsuki freeze. 

“And _**she**_ killed her.”


End file.
